MC Hammer
MC Hammer was a rapper act from JayGT: Three D. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. MC Hammer returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background MC Hammer is an American hip hop recording artist, dancer, record producer and entrepreneur. He had his greatest commercial success and popularity from the late 1980s, until the early 1990s. Remembered for his rapid rise to fame, Hammer is known for hit records (such as "U Can't Touch This" and "2 Legit 2 Quit"), flashy dance movements, choreography and eponymous Hammer pants. A multi-award winner, M.C. Hammer is considered a "forefather/pioneer" and innovator of pop rap (incorporating elements of freestyle music), and is the first hip hop artist to achieve diamond status for an album. Hammer was later considered a sellout due in part to overexposure as an entertainer (having live instrumentation/bands, choreographed dance routines and an impact on popular culture being regularly referenced on television and in music) and as a result of being too "commercial" when rap was "hardcore" at one point, then his image later becoming increasingly "gritty" to once again adapt to the ever-changing landscape of rap. Regardless, BET ranked Hammer as the #7 "Best Dancer Of AllTime". Vibe's "The Best Rapper Ever Tournament" declared him the 17th favorite of all-time during the first round. Burrell became a preacher during the late 1990s with a Christian ministry program on TBN called M.C. Hammer and Friends. Additionally, he starred in a Saturday morning cartoon called Hammerman in 1991 and was executive producer of his own reality showcalled Hammertime which aired on the A&E Network during the summer of 2009. Hammer was also a television show host and dance judge on Dance Fever in 2003, was co-creator of a dance website called DanceJam.com, and is a record label CEO while still performing concerts at music venues and assisting with other social media, ministry and outreach functions. Prior to becoming ordained, Hammer signed with Suge Knight's Death Row Records by 1995. Throughout his career, Hammer has managed his own recording business. As a result, he has created and produced his own acts including Oaktown's 3.5.7, Special Generation, Analise, DRS, B Angie B,15 and Wee Wee. A part of additional record labels, he has associated, collaborated and recorded with VMF, Tupac Shakur, Teddy Riley, Felton Pilate, Tha Dogg Pound, The Whole 9, The Hines Brother (Andra Hines & Dunkin Hines), Deion Sanders, Big Daddy Kane, BeBe & CeCe Winans and Jon Gibson. In 1992, Doug E. Fresh was signed to M.C. Hammer's Bust It Records label. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MC_Hammer%7C1 Judge Cuts MC Hammer's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D04 consisted of performing his song "U Can't Touch This". JayDK and Foxy gave him standing ovations. MC Hammer's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with David Gray and Diana Pombo. Finale MC Hammer returned in the finale to perform in the Audition All-Stars. His part consisted of performing his song "U Can't Touch This" again, with the others dancing along to it, and Stephen Colbert and Bruce Willis again beating each other up. Category:Acts Category:Rappers Category:3D Acts Category:3D Rappers Category:Guest Performers Category:3D Guest Performers Category:Audition All-Stars Category:3D Audition All-Stars Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Rappers